Fire and Magic
by ANGSWIN
Summary: Soulmate AU...Sparks fly in more ways than one when Robbie Reyes and Hermione Granger meet...A HP/Agents of SHIELD/MCU crossover
1. Prologue

_Written for the 2018 Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo challenge_  
 _Square: B2 / Prompt: Soulmates_

 _FYI: I am not really very familiar with the comic canon for Robbie's version of the Ghost Rider, so I focused on TV canon instead...as well as a whole bunch of personal headcanon. After all, that's one of the joys of fanfiction, isn't it? LOL! :)_

* * *

 **Fire and Magic**

 **Prologue** \- (Chapter 1 of 5)

The Rider was restless, which meant that Robbie was not able to relax, either. He made sure that Gabe was asleep, though, before he slipped into his leather jacket, and quietly exited out of the house and onto the street. The Rider did not seem to have an intended target yet, so Robbie had no particular destination in mind. Therefore, he did not even bother to pull the car out of the garage. Instead, some instinct told him to set out on foot…and so he did. Then, just as he neared an alleyway, he heard a loud-sounding _crack_ which was followed by female voices.

One woman's voice, in what he thought was an English accent, particularly caught his attention. However, even with the Rider's enhanced hearing, he could only make out bits of what she was saying: "Luna," "obviously not the Redwood Forest," "strange city in the middle of the night," "side-apparation," and the most confusing of all, "no hooked winged Doxie Limpets here."

He did not know what in the hell the woman was talking about, but the gentle voice – even couched in a considerable amount of irritation - continued and something about it made Robbie pay attention. Maybe it was because the Rider seemed intent upon listening to the conversation, as well. At any rate, the very sound of the woman's voice gave him goosebumps for some reason. It was…nice…and so he stood just out of sight and listened for a while. It soon became clear to him that the two women were lost – especially when the other one said something about "checking the directions."

He realized then that he should probably offer his assistance…after all, this was LA and it just was not safe for two women to be out on the street alone at night. However, before he could approach them, he was alerted to the fact that he was not the only one who knew the women were there. Via the Rider, he could also tell that the other men who were closing in had something very different than helping on their minds. Robbie then quickly closed the distance to the women and saw them for the first time. The delicate blonde and lively-haired brunette had moved out of the alleyway and seemed to be studying a sheet of unusual-looking paper under the light of the overhead streetlamp – even though they both stopped and looked up in concern at his arrival.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the blond smile mysteriously at him. However, for some reason, both his and the Rider's attention zoomed in on the brunette and at the stick that was now in her hand, instead. _Had she been holding that before?_ Robbie wondered even as he guessed that she was planning to use it as a weapon. He knew, though, that it would not be of any use against the brutal… _the Rider reached out to count the minds_ …foursome that rapidly approached.

"Run!" He urgently told the young women without preamble. "You're in danger. Get out of here - quickly!" The brunette's eyes bore into his, then – just for an instant. At the contact, all of the nerves in his body seemed to _twang_ simultaneously and a thrill shot through him as some kind of connection was forged between them at that moment. He also somehow realized that she was thinking about staying and fighting by his side against whatever danger approached. He could not let that happen, though, because he did not want her or her companion to see what was going to transpire next. They could not see the Rider in action. Therefore, he spoke to them again. "Go! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. They are not after _me,"_ he told them honestly.

With those words, the pretty brunette seemed to realize what he meant and she looked at the other girl, the ethereal blonde one who looked like a strong breeze would blow her away. In that moment, Robbie could tell that the darker-haired woman, who was causing such a strange reaction in him, was far more worried for her friend than for herself. She seemed to make a decision, then, and he could see her mouth the words, "Thank you!" before she turned around and pulled her friend back down the bend in the alley.

As they left, he could just make out the blonde woman's voice say, "Oh, don't worry. You will definitely see _him_ again…" What he did not hear, however, was the _end_ of her sentence after they had apparated away and landed, which was, "After all, he is your soulmate!" Nor did he get to hear the brunette's startled and dumbfounded response to such an unexpected piece of information - which was basically a strangled-sounding, "W...what?"

All he heard instead was another strange loud _crack_ that echoed in the alley just a second or two after the women had disappeared. After his own sigh of relief at their escape, the only sound to be heard then was the pounding of boots behind him. Robbie turned around to face the approaching men. With the Rider's help, he could feel the desire for sex and violence in their minds and he also saw the plans that they had for the women they had heard in the alleyway. Fury washed over him at the thought of that lovely woman and her friend at their hands, and at that moment, he knew the men had to be dealt with. He slowly gathered up a dog chain that had been discarded nearby. It was not as large and sturdy as he would have liked, but it would serve his purpose anyway. Then he opened his mind and let the Rider take over. The flames engulfed both him and the chain...and the sounds of gunshots and screams soon filled the still night air. The next day, four more painted tally marks were added to the Ghost Rider mural.

After that night, Robbie often thought about the mysterious dark-haired woman and his (and the Rider's) unusual reaction to her. He wondered where she had come from…and where she had gone, but was eventually resigned to the fact that he would never find out.

He did not realize just how wrong he was about that.


	2. Two Years Later

**Two Years Later...**

"Who is _she?"_ Robbie asked Daisy in surprise as he looked up from the detailing he was performing on the Charger to clean her up after their last mission - just in time to see Coulson walk across the opposite side of the hangar where the Zephyr sat. However, he was not alone. May had joined him and they were both speaking to a woman whom he had never seen with the SHIELD crowd before during any of his combined missions with them.

She was pretty with lots of lively brown hair, but there was something else about her that had caught his attention as soon as they occupied the same space. It was as if she somehow emitted a high-frequency signal that made all the cells in his body stand on high alert. He was hyper-aware of her presence…and he wondered if it was because of the Rider. However, it felt completely different than it normally did when the Rider was in the presence of someone who needed to pay for their crimes. This time Robbie felt no need to change and destroy…quite the opposite, in fact. He actually felt protective…and he had to admit that he was glad for it. Whomever this woman was, she felt familiar and important. He did not know how or why, but he knew that he would have to find out.

All of a sudden, he noticed that she had paused in her walking and was looking around the space curiously, as if she felt something, too – even while she continued to talk to her companions. Suddenly, her eyes met his and he could see the surprise there. However, then she smiled shyly at him and his nerves suddenly felt electrified. In fact, for a moment, he could not breathe until she turned the corner with Coulson and May and disappeared from view.

Daisy looked on at the not-quite-interaction with amusement. She had known Robbie for a while now…and had fought both _with_ him and his Rider…as well as _against_ them when they had first met. However, she had never seen the man give so much as a second glance at any woman before…not even her…and she was probably his closest friend on the team. In fact, since they had met, Gabe and the Rider had always seemed to be his whole life…at least until now. However, since Gabe had accepted a scholarship and left to attend college, his big brother spent less time in Los Angeles and more time with SHIELD. Therefore, unless they were on missions, the Rider did not put in as many appearances as before.

 _Perhaps that has given him enough time to realize what he has been missing,_ she thought and smiled before she told him what she knew. "That's Hermione. Strange name, right? She's English, I think…just like Simmons. Coulson has known her for a while. Apparently, she is some sort of consultant for the Avengers…among other things. She is here to identify the strange creature in the containment chamber that we caught wandering around outside last night."

 _Hermione!_ The unusual name seemed to fit the woman just right…but he did not know why. Then he realized what else Daisy had said. _"_ What? How would she know about that weird skeleton horse thing?" Robbie asked, even though in the back of his mind he could feel that the Rider also wanted to know…and that strange intense interest in the woman flared up again. When Daisy just shrugged at his question, he strode closer towards the group that now stood at the window of the containment chamber in the next room as they peered at the beast within.

"Yes, that is definitely a thestral," he heard Hermione, the mystery woman, say in an accent that sounded a lot like Jemma's. However, her soft voice somehow gave him goosebumps whereas talking to Simmons never had. "I have no idea how it could have ended up here – especially since they are native to the Scottish Highlands where I attended school. They can fly, though, so maybe it just lost its way somehow. I am curious, however." Here she paused and looked around again before continuing. "Is there anyone here who _cannot_ see the creature? Is it invisible to anyone?"

Robbie quickly looked back at the beast. _How could anyone not see that ugly thing?_ he wondered as he felt the Rider's interest suddenly perk up again just as Coulson answered in the negative.

"That's a shame, really," the woman said as she opened her hand. The air seemed to flicker there momentarily, and then what looked like a raw steak appeared – seemingly out of nowhere. Robbie blinked. _Where the hell did that come from?_ he asked himself, even though Coulson and May did not seem surprised at all. In fact, Coulson even grimaced and mumbled something about it being meant for his dinner. Robbie did not pay much attention to him, however, because all of his focus was still on the woman who was now grinning up at the older man and his discomfiture. He continued to watch and wonder as she produced a small stick from her sleeve. _What is she going to do with that? It's not much of a weapon!_ he thought, even though the whole situation was beginning to feel a lot like a case of déjà vu for some reason. To his surprise, she merely pointed the stick at the door of the containment chamber and gave a little wave as she murmured a word. All Robbie heard was _"…moro"_ before the door swished open and the horse-thing, the _thestral_ , stepped out gingerly…only to whinny eagerly and nuzzle at her hand that held the meat.

As Hermione fed it to him, she also patted his neck. "It's a bloody shame," she repeated again softly. "Despite its unfortunate appearance, thestrals have very gentle dispositions. However, only those who have witnessed death firsthand can see them. I know what that means for you and your team, Phil…and I am so sorry for everything that all of you have gone through. Why does doing the right thing always seem to carry such heavy consequences?" Her voice was dark and sad…and full of such obviously remembered pain that Robbie had the sudden urge to cross over to her and take her in his arms to comfort her…especially since her words had touched something inside of him, as well. He resisted, however, and actually had to fight down the urge to throttle Coulson with his bare hands when the man put a comforting arm around the woman… _Hermione_ …instead. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he wondered as he shook off the violent feeling just as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that Daisy had followed him…and that she still had a look of amused understanding in her eyes.

"Come on," she said. "I'll introduce you."

He looked at her gratefully and followed her without a word…until she introduced him to the intriguing woman, who smiled gently at him during their approach, as "Robbie Reyes - a bit of a hothead." Then the look of gratitude turned into a glare that only served to make Daisy and Coulson laugh…while even May's lips turned up a bit in amusement. However, Hermione just looked at him speculatively…as if she was trying to make a connection…or solve a puzzle – especially when an almost electric charge surged into them both at the contact when they shook hands. His amazement at the feeling only increased when he realized that she felt it, too. She gasped, but did not turn away from him at that moment. In fact, her grip only increased as her eyes bored into his as if she was trying to see into his soul. That was when he let go of her hand and stepped away from her. He saw the others look at him quizzically, but he did not care. He just turned and walked away. He did not want her to see the darkness within where his soul _should_ be. That was especially true because when the hangar lights automatically flickered on at dusk and cast a shadow across her face, the sight caused him to _finally_ recognize her as his mystery woman from that night on the street in LA...the same one who had been on his mind frequently over the last two years!


	3. Revelations

Later that night, Hermione tossed and turned in the berth that Phil had assigned to her after she agreed to stay for a few days, so she could determine if there were any more wayward thestrals or any other unusual magical creature activity in the area. However, her restlessness was not because her bed was uncomfortable…or anything else like that. It was just that her thoughts would not allow her to rest. That was not really a new situation for her, though. Ever since that year on the run during the war, she had trouble with insomnia. She was quite used to it by now, in fact, and had learned how to make do with very little sleep. The thoughts that bothered her now, though, were new and confusing ones. She was thinking of the man…Robbie Reyes…whom she had met earlier in the evening.

From the moment she had entered the base with Phil and May, she had felt his presence. All of the hair on her arms and on the back of her neck had stood up, and goosebumps had even appeared. However, it was not a bad feeling…not at all. In fact, it was as if someone was breathing gently against her skin and tickling it lightly. It was like a lover's touch…and that was what surprised her the most…simply because it had been such a very long time since she had been with anyone in such a way. Therefore, when she finally met the eyes of the good-looking man in the leather jacket, she was surprised at the immediate attraction and familiarity that she felt as she looked at him. It was a feeling that only intensified when they had touched, and it became obvious that he was much more than he seemed. She did not think that he was a wizard, but there was definitely _something_ different about him.

However, before she could figure out what it was, he had turned away from her and left without ever having spoken a word. She did not know what to think about that – especially when he did not turn up for dinner, either. She wondered if she had offended him in some way, but Phil, May, and Daisy had just shrugged his strange behavior off while Fitz Simmons looked at each other thoughtfully. Nobody seemed worried, though, because Robbie was apparently known for being moody. Nevertheless, Hermione could not help but to feel that there was much more to it than that.

She finally sighed as she relinquished any hopes that sleep would come to her. Instead, she decided to go in search of something to drink - perhaps some tea, if she was lucky. Surely, Fitz Simmons kept some stashed away somewhere in the kitchen. She smiled at the thought of that adorable couple from the UK as she quietly walked down the corridor towards the kitchen/canteen area and then wondered with a sigh if she would ever find her other half the way that the two of them obviously had. Then, as it often did, her mind drifted back to the man she had not-quite-met that night that her side-apparation with Luna had somehow gone astray. Her friend, who had a knack for knowing impossible things, had assured her that she would see him again. However, as time went on, that meeting seemed to be more and more unlikely. Therefore, Hermione just sighed again as she pushed open the door and entered the room. However, that sigh turned into a gasp as she felt that pleasant prickle across her skin again as she realized that she was not alone.

She was then only slightly surprised to see that Robbie was there, too, propped against the galley island with one booted foot crossed over the other. In his hands he nursed a cup of what her nose immediately told her was strong coffee. He stiffened as soon as she walked into the room, though, and she suddenly realized that her presence had an effect on him, as well. _Now that's interesting!_ she thought as their eyes met again. _If only I could figure out why!_ However, after the seemingly inevitable jolt that the otherwise innocent action caused, silence reigned for a long moment. Hermione finally broke it by saying lightly, "Not planning to go to sleep anytime soon, I guess." She indicated his cup. When he held her gaze intently, but did not respond, she purposely looked away to try to calm her suddenly rapidly pounding heart. _Why does this man affect me so strongly? After all, according to Luna, he is not my s…_ She purposely cut off that disappointing thought immediately as she turned to see the half empty coffeepot. "And that's not your first, I see," she continued her attempt to talk in a normal manner in order to cover up the awkward silence. "I was in the mood for tea…but this will do. Care if I join you?" At his noncommittal shrug (which was belied by the tension in his shoulders and the fierce way that he gripped his cup), she found a clean mug with the old SHIELD logo on it and smiled as she filled it since she was convinced that it must belong to Phil. That man was predictably nostalgic about the old days. At the same time, she could not help but to notice that Robbie's mug had a monkey, of all things, on it and the smile turned into a full-fledged grin, albeit a brief one, as she realized that one must belong to Fitz. The man drinking out of it did not seem to realize that, however, so she did not mention it. She just thoughtfully topped off the liquid inside for him, instead.

Determined to break the silence, she then decided to ask one of the questions that had been on her mind since they met. "I take it that you are not an official agent, Mr. Reyes. Are you a consultant, then…like me?"

He met her eyes again, and they both felt yet another jolt from the action. "Depends on what you mean by a _consultant,"_ he finally answered vaguely as he spoke to her for the very first time since she had met him on the base - even while his eyes reflected his confusion at his strange reactions to her. She certainly could sympathize with that feeling – especially since she felt it, too.

She found that she liked the sound of his Hispanic-accented voice, however, and realized that it also stirred a bit of a déjà vu style memory inside of her. She could not quite place what it was, though, so she just propped herself up on the counter next to him and forged ahead with her explanation. "Well…I guess what I mean is…Do you help the team out when they have a problem that they can't handle on their own? Do you have a particular skill set or area of expertise that they do not?"

A small ironic smile flitted briefly across the man's face. "Yeah…I guess you could say that."

The silence then descended again for a few minutes and they both wondered about the tension that continued to thicken between them. Finally, however, the man had enough of it. He slammed his cup down and blurted out, "Are you an Inhuman? Are you causing… _this_ …whatever it is?" he asked almost angrily as he gestured between them and the heightened nervous awareness of each other only increased.

Hermione gaped at him for a moment before she answered quietly. "I was just wondering the same thing about _you,"_ she answered honestly _._ "The answer on my part, however, is _no._ I have not experienced Terragenesis…like Daisy…if that is what you are asking."

He breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly grateful that she was not _purposely_ driving him crazy with her proximity. "I haven't either," he answered truthfully. After another moment or so of quiet, he found that he desperately needed to know something else – even though he had not planned to bring that particular subject up. "Do you remember me at all?" he asked urgently, however, and his tone _finally_ brought to her mind the oft-remembered man in the shadows that night in the strange city urging her to, "Run!"

She gasped in surprise and immediately set her cup down in order to reach out and pull him under one of the bright overhead lights in such a way that the light was shining from behind him and his face was in the shadows…just like it had been that night a couple of years ago.

"You're the one who warned me in time to save Luna that night in the city," she whispered wonderingly while feelings of both relief and nervousness bombarded her when she also thought about what else Luna had told her about the man…and what he would personally mean to her. "I never really saw your face, you know," she explained as she reached up to touch his cheek lightly. It was a simple action, but it caused a sort of pleasant fire underneath his skin...and the feeling continued – even after she removed her hand and used it to nervously trace the rim of her cup, instead. "There is so much that I want to say to you," she continued while looking down at her cup rather than at him. "First of all, I am very sorry. I didn't mean to leave you there alone, but I had to think about Luna." Hermione paused then before speaking even more softly about the painful subject. "She had been…attacked...before – at a bad time in both of our lives. It almost killed her spirit then, and I couldn't let it happen again. Therefore, I got her out of there as quickly as I could. After we left, I wanted to return to see if you were alright, and to help you fight, but I just couldn't find my way back. I didn't know where we had landed in the first place since neither of us had been there before. It was like _something_ had blown us purposely off course to get us there, but then would not let us return. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before…or in the two years since, either." Hermione paused again as she finally looked back up and met the man's eyes. "I'm so glad to see you now, though! I have wondered about you _so_ much since that night…and I am so grateful that I can now thank you from the bottom of my heart."

She then wrapped her arms around Robbie and hugged him tightly. At first, he just stood there in a bit of shock – especially since he did not understand a lot of what she had just said, but it was clear that she did remember him, at any rate, and that she had often thought of him since. With that happy thought, he found himself returning her embrace…and _something_ thrummed between them at the close contact. When she pulled away slightly to look up at him, their eyes met, and that almost electric feeling passed between them again. Their skin tingled and, almost without thinking, Hermione placed both hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down to give him a gentle kiss. That kiss quickly increased in intensity until she realized what was happening and went to pull away from him a little in her surprise at the boldness of her actions. Robbie, however, decided that he did not want to let her go so he pulled her back close to him and continued to hungrily explore her mouth with his own until they were both breathless.

"You really feel it, too? Our connection?" she asked in amazement as they pulled apart to breathe. She noted the goosebumps that covered the bare skin that was still left exposed by his snug fitting black tshirt. _He really is the one!_ she thought as her excitement continued to build… after all, she had only had Luna's word before this. Finally having physical confirmation of the bond was _exhilarating_ and she found that she just wanted to touch him as much as possible.

Robbie glanced down to see what she was looking at and realized that for once, he wasn't wearing his leather jacket. In fact, he remembered that he had left it slung across his bed before he had slunk down the hall and into the kitchen with a preoccupied mind whose thoughts swirled around the strange visitor in their midst – the woman whom he now held in his arms!

 _Hell yeah, I feel it!_ he wanted to tell her _._ However, he got distracted when she lightly stroked the goosebumps on his muscular forearms. At that moment, whatever had his nerves on a fire-tipped edge around her suddenly spread further down to his crotch and he found himself almost painfully aroused by her touch and closeness. After that, without conscious thought, he lifted her petite form up easily and set her gently on the counter before he moved to stand between her knees. Then she reached for him and pulled him close to her core in order to kiss him deeply again. In this position, the site of his persistent problem was now below the countertop where she was sitting. However, he found that he was still able to press closely up against her, his stomach against her core, and he could feel the heat that emanated from there. The thought that he was causing that heat, combined with his already large erection, and the reaction that the rest of his body and mind was having to her, made him realize that he had never…ever…felt this way before…about _anybody._ It overwhelmed him and caused him to suddenly tear his lips away from hers in order to gasp out. "What the hell is going on here? Are you some kind of witch or something? Have you put a spell on me?"

He felt her grow deadly still against him, and the Rider could feel her increased heartbeat and sudden uneasiness at the question.

"I promise that I did not perform any kind of spell on you, Robbie," she answered soberly as she searched his eyes for a hint as to how he felt before she could tell him the rest of the truth. She did not get a chance to do so, though, because while her denial did relieve his mind, he could not help but to notice what she did _not_ contradict.

"Shit! You really are a witch, aren't you?" He automatically pushed away from her and his eyes suddenly flamed as the Rider surfaced and searched for signs of evil in the woman in front of him. After all, she had just basically admitted to being a _witch,_ of all things!

For her part, Hermione felt a moment of crushing disappointment as he pulled away from her - right before that feeling changed to amazement as she watched Robbie's fiery transformation into the Rider. She then felt a familiar tingling in her mind that gave her just a second of warning before the Rider's particular brand of Legilimency slammed into her. She summoned all of the Occulmency skill that she possessed in order to shove him out forcefully. Both she and Robbie received a stab of pain for her efforts, however, the action had not been necessary. The Rider had seen at once that even though some of her actions had been morally questionable and that she had indeed caused death in the past, it was all done in defense of herself and others. There was no real evil present in the woman. Therefore, the Spirit of Vengeance withdrew immediately and Robbie's eyes quickly returned to their normal dark brown.

He did not know exactly what had happened, only that the Rider had judged Hermione, but she had _not_ been found wanting. That had never happened before, so he did not know what to do next – especially since she had seen the Rider with her own eyes and lived. Consequently, he was extremely surprised when she simply slipped off of the counter in order to stand in front of him, instead of screaming and running away as far as possible in the opposite direction. However, that was nothing compared to the shock that he felt when she suddenly giggled lightly.

"Oh my goodness! You're the host to a Spirit of Vengeance!" she exclaimed. "I've never met one before, but I am so relieved! That explains things _so_ much better than if you were just an ordinary Muggle! In fact, from my wanton behavior earlier, I was afraid for a moment that you were some kind of Incubus…instead of my…" she paused. "At any rate, I may be good, but I'm not sure that I can defeat one of _them_ – especially since it has been…well…a while…" She paused and looked a bit sheepish before she regained her usual control. She then looked straight into Robbie's eyes, but somehow he knew without a doubt that she was not speaking to _him_ when she started to scold. "Well…that was quite rude! Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean that I'm evil and I know very well that you can tell that I am a Witch of the Light just by being in my presence. It was completely unnecessary for you to go into my head. Now, I know that you think you were just doing your job, but don't let it happen again. Just a warning, I know…and have had cause to use…some pretty badass demon-repellent spells!"

Hermione then stepped back to look at the man, instead of the Rider. He just gaped uncomprehendingly at her while his mind raced. Not only had this woman seen, recognized, and talked to his Rider…and was still completely unafraid of it…but she had even _threatened_ it, too!

"Um…" he started to say, but he could not seem to gather his thoughts enough to put together a coherent sentence.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically since she completely understood his confusion. After all, her thoughts were all over the place, too – and she knew what was going on! Therefore, she spoke to him gently, "Robbie, I can tell that you don't understand, so I am guessing that you have never met a witch or wizard before." At his slow and shocked negative head shake, she continued. "Therefore, I'm sure that you have questions, and so we should probably talk," she pointed out.

"Yeah! Questions! You could say that," he croaked out once he found his voice again. Hermione nodded, patted his hand reassuringly, and tried to repress the tingling feeling that such a simple touch caused as she went to make a fresh pot of coffee. She had a feeling that they were going to need all of the help that they could get.


	4. Explanations

After a few gulps of the fresh cup that Hermione had handed to him, Robbie felt more in control of himself. He looked at the woman on the other side of the counter, the same one on which they had been making out heavily only a short while ago, and asked the all-important question.

"You know about the Ghost Rider?" he asked, still in disbelief. "How?"

Hermione nodded. She felt more in control of herself from this distance, as well, and consequently thought that she could discuss the topic rationally. "Even though I have never come across a Spirit of Vengeance before now, I have read about them. I have met a few of the other minor types of demons through my work, though."

"What the hell kind of work do you do?" the croaking sound was back again as he contemplated the fact that her job apparently included a working knowledge of skeletal horses and demons.

"Well…I am a witch, as you have already guessed. However, we are not the evil fairytale creatures that you probably imagined. Well, to be honest, there are some who are. However, most of us are just people who were born with magic. We go to special schools to learn how to control it. Then, when we become adults, we use it in our chosen professions. For example, I am the Head of the _Department of Magical Creatures and Beings_ in Britain. I even have an office in the Ministry of Magic in London, but I am rarely there since I find that I prefer to be out in the field nowadays. As the job title suggests, I travel wherever I am needed to work with creatures and beings of a magical origin."

"Such as Ghost Riders and the horse things…?"

"Not so much with Riders and other demons…they have an astral realms origin that is the specialty of sorcerers like Doctor Strange. I usually just work with the Earth creatures like the thestrals…as well as the sentient beings such as Elves, Goblins, Centaurs, Werewolves, Merpeople, etc. The list is really quite extensive. For example, yesterday I was in Cairo helping Luna and her husband, Rolf, build a habitat for a baby Sphinx before I got the call from Phil about the poor lost thestral."

"Does he know that you are a…?" Robbie asked, thinking about the sudden appearance of the steak and the stick that both Coulson and May had seen, but had not seemed surprised about.

"Oh, yes. We have all worked together before," she answered lightly. Since he really respected Coulson, that relieved Robbie's mind even more – especially when he remembered something else.

"Daisy said that you also work with the Avengers."

"Only as a consultant…They asked me to join the team, but being a superhero in the public eye is not for me. I prefer to do my work quietly in the background."

Robbie felt a stab of guilt as he considered her answers. Just a short while ago, he had been practically ready to rip her clothes off and make love to her right there on the kitchen counter…before he pushed her away and left her to the Rider as soon as she admitted to being a witch. In reality, though, being a witch did not seem to matter, at all. She was just a really good person. Even the Rider had confirmed that - and she had further proved it by explaining things to him kindly, instead of slapping him…or turning him into a frog or something…as he probably deserved. However, he did not know how to apologize for his actions, even though he still felt that strong physical pull towards her. He did not dare to touch her, though, just in case he lost control again.

The problem was probably moot, though. He was sure that he had definitely ruined any chance that he might have had with Hermione. It was very ironic, too, because there had not been anyone for him at all since the Rider appeared. He had always been too afraid of the consequences to even think about bringing another person into his life…or even just into his bed. Now there was someone who not only knew more about the Rider than he did, but she did not seem to care! It did not matter now, though, because he had already royally screwed things up with the amazing woman. He was such an idiot! He looked up, back into her eyes. When he felt the now familiar jolt, he panicked and said the first thing on his mind.

"I don't really know a lot about the Rider, other than the deal we made…and I've never really met anybody who knew anything about my situation before, either. Well, I think that Coulson knows a little, but…" Robbie knew he was rambling and was actually grateful when she interrupted him in order to finish his thought.

"Phil knows a little bit about everything…just enough to be dangerous," she explained and smiled. While Robbie agreed with her, he also noticed that she again used the man's first name instead of his last one like everyone else did - and a bewildering stab of jealousy shot through him.

"Are you and he…?" he could not seem to stop himself from asking. His tone sounded bitter – even to himself.

"What? No!" she answered, obviously surprised by the question. "I admit that the man looks damn good in a suit, but he's not my type. I thought you realized that – especially after we..." She paused to look him closely in the eye and that electric shock ran through him again as she nodded in understanding. He did not know what she saw there, but whatever it was made her come around to his side of the counter again. Her voice was soft as she gestured to the table. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me about how you acquired the Rider and what you do know about it…him. Then I will be happy to fill in whatever blanks I can."

Robbie nodded in agreement, and cursed himself silently again. If she was still willing to help him, she was apparently too good of a person to hold his stupidity against him. He was grateful for that because he wanted the answers that he had never been able to receive before. However, his body continued to react to every look she sent his way…and he knew that he wanted way more than just answers. He wanted her…but he also suspected that particular ship had probably already sailed. It was a terrible thought because he was just starting to realize that Hermione was the most fascinating woman that he had ever met.

For her part, Hermione recognized his confusion. She had often felt that way herself after joining the wizarding world. It was obvious that he did not understand their connection. How could he - especially since he did not even know about magic before now? Apparently, he did not even understand his own relationship with his Rider. Therefore, even though her body thrummed with the link and desire between them - now that she had _finally_ found him - she knew that she had to be patient. He also needed to understand what was going on before they could decide what to do about it.

She was also determined to keep her physical distance from him for the time being…because having her way with him on the kitchen table before he completely understood their situation would probably send the wrong message. Oh, it would be good - of that she had no doubt. However, she also now knew that there was so much more at stake here than a little sexual gratification. Therefore, she put those thoughts aside, and instead listened carefully as he told her the story of the car races, gang shooting, and accident that led to him making a deal with another Ghost Rider to trade his soul to save his little brother's life and to avenge him. Hermione had to admit that she was pleased that he had made such a monumental life-changing decision for such an unselfish reason. Consequently, she made a decision, as well, and despite her earlier resolution, she still took him by his hand. That thrilling electric connection shot through them both again, but she tried to ignore it for the moment in order to set his mind at ease…and to clear up a major misunderstanding on his part.

"Oh, Robbie!" she exclaimed with feeling. "Even though your deal was indeed probably a lifetime commitment, you didn't really trade your soul for it, you know." Here his eyes shot up to meet hers and she nodded emphatically. "It's true. The Rider basically tricked you. It's kind of what demons do for fun, you know. In fact, Spirits of Vengeance are a type of parasite demon…and they are known to be quite lazy creatures. However, they have work to do just like the rest of us…and it's easier for them to do their job of purging evil if they have a human host body to get around in. That's why they are often called Riders, regardless of their actual modes of transportation. However, they are not allowed to hurt their hosts in any kind of way…and that includes their souls, as well." Here Robbie's eyes flamed briefly as the Rider made his displeasure about her intuitive comments known. However, Hermione did not allow the Spirit to bully her.

"Oh, hush you!" she told it firmly. "Don't get upset with me because you know that it is the truth…and now he knows it, too! You no longer have _that_ hold over him. Now you will just have to work _with_ him…instead of having him work _for_ you." At those words, the eyes extinguished themselves in a huff. Hermione laughed at the sulky demon, but Robbie knew then that she was telling the truth…and the relief that he felt was indescribable and all-consuming.

In fact, he was so grateful to the woman in front of him that he did not even try to censor his actions as he got up from the table and walked over to the other side. He just meant to hug her. However, the moment he pulled her out of her chair and into his arms, those intense physical reactions took over again. He felt the gooseflesh rise up and his heart started to pound. Then, almost against his own will, his lips met hers again – soft at first…but then with increasing demand. He actually expected her to push him away, to punch him, to do something to show her displeasure. Therefore, he was shocked when she made a small sound of pleasure and pulled him closer, instead. Their mouths, and tongues, moved desperately against each other and soon their hands joined in, as well. His were in her amazing hair and hers was running up and down his back. He had never been so grateful to not be wearing his leather jacket before. In fact, he found himself wishing that he was wearing much less and that her hands were touching his bare skin instead. With that thought, his jeans became unbearably tight again and he let out a little involuntary sound of longing which she returned with another small needy sound that only made him want her even more.

Consequently, his disappointment was paramount when she pulled away. He did not know what he had expected, though, especially after the way he had treated her earlier. Some things probably should not be forgiven. However, to his surprise, she did not pull away completely. She just leaned her forehead against his, and whispered regretfully. "There is so much more that you need to understand, first, and I just don't know how to explain it all without sounding so…"

The she pulled back to meet his eyes, and her own sparkled as she had a sudden thought. "You know what…I think I might have a book about your situation in my library trunk that will explain some of this." She paused to wave her hand between them. "It's in my room…if you would like to come and borrow it." At his amazed and confused, but hopeful look, she could not help but to smile faintly. "Yes, I mean it…both the book and the invitation. In fact, I hope that the one will help you to understand the other." Then, while he was completely bewildered by that explanation, she forced herself to pull away from his tempting proximity. She then grabbed just the tips of his fingers on one hand and led him out into the corridor and down to her assigned room.

When they arrived at the small space, Hermione pushed Robbie down gently to a sitting position on the bed. To his disappointment, she did not immediately join him. Instead, she headed towards one of the trunks on the other side of the room. His frustration was soon temporarily replaced with astonishment, however. He watched as she took out that stick (which he now knew to be her wand) seemingly from nowhere, and murmured a few words that caused the trunk to enlarge and unfold to display a staircase that descended into its surprising depths.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said with a smile at the look on his face as she stepped onto the staircase. "I'll be right back." She then disappeared from view as Robbie peered uncomprehendingly into the impossible trunk which looked nothing like a small storage container anymore. Instead, even from his position, he could tell that it had transformed into a giant library with row after row of bookshelves. True to her word, Hermione soon appeared again as she climbed back up the stairs. Upon her return, Robbie noticed that she held at least two books in the crook of her arm. _A Study of Minor Demons_ was the title of the one on top that he could see. Then, she waved her wand again and the trunk folded back up returned to its usual deceptively normal appearance. "I always carry my library trunk when I am out in the field," she explained. "I never know when I will need to research something." Robbie could only nod at that logic even though research was certainly not his area of expertise…but neither were witches or magic. In fact, for the first time, he started to wonder exactly what he was getting into with this woman.

However, then she smiled up at him and that electric feeling ran through him again…and he decided that he did not care. _It can't be stranger than being a host for a demon, could it?_ he thought as she then smiled again and placed the book in his hands. As her fingers brushed over his own, that jolt of connection between them made him realized that no matter how strange _this_ was, it was _already_ so much better than anything else he had ever experienced…and he could not wait for more.

Hermione then sat down on the bed next to Robbie. However, she was careful to keep some space between them. _He has to understand first_ , she kept telling herself even though she wanted nothing more than to launch herself at the man and complete their bond. She could tell that he wanted the same thing, but he just did not know why his body was acting the way that it was. She did, though…and, therefore, it was her job to explain, or else it would be just a dubious type of consent, at best. Hermione knew that she could never do that to someone...and it was that exact thought that helped her to compose herself as she reached for the first book. She flipped through it until she found the section that was the most relevant to their situation before she handed it to him. "I think that you will find this both interesting _and_ informative," she explained. Then she jumped up to lean nervously against the wall of the small room while he read.

For his part, Robbie took the book with bemusement. He was not a big reader for pleasure, even though he often read technical manuals and the like for his job as a mechanic. However, he wanted to know everything that he could about his situation. Therefore, he was soon enthralled with all of the information that the book could give him about parasite demons like the Rider. In fact, everything seemed to confirm what Hermione had already told him. However, the last few paragraphs at the end of the section also told him something completely unexpected.

 _ **Soulmates:**_ _Even though these types of demons often try to make their host believe that they have traded their souls for vengeance, it is simply not true. In fact, it would be impossible to acquire the host's soul simply because that particular man (or even woman) actually_ ** _shares_** _his soul with another. Spirits of Vengeance can only attach themselves to people who have a soulmate – even if they do not already have a completed soulbond. Just having a soulmate alone insures that the host is strong enough to support the resulting Rider. However, having a completed soulbond is obviously preferred by all of the parties involved._

 _Since soulmates are a frequent happenstance in the magical communities, most demon hosts are trained wizards who are able to work with the demon Rider in an equitable and mutually-beneficial partnership. However, a few instances of Muggle hosts have been reported whenever the person in question had a familial magical background within a two generation span. Therefore, such hosts have a chance of having a soulmate within the magical communities, as well. Such soulbonds, however, are rarely completed due to the cultural disparities that often prevent the two soulmates from ever meeting…or recognizing their relationship in the first place. (For more information on this phenomenon, see my book,_ ** _Soulmates from Different Worlds_**.) _This type of complication does not completely discourage a Rider, however, since the soul's potential is still present, just in a slightly weaker form. However, the resulting relationship is often uneven - with the balance of power going to the demon as a parasite rather than a partner. This often results in an unsatisfactory experience for both parties, but most especially for the host – who often feels at the mercy of the demon._

Robbie finished reading and then closed the book thoughtfully. He sat there in silence for a moment as he tried to process what he had just learned…and the ring of truth that he had felt from the written words…especially those that described his relationship to the Rider. Meanwhile, Hermione just looked on nervously. She did not rush him, but she was eager to hear what he thought...and how he felt...about the matter.


	5. Resolution

"S…soulmates," he finally said haltingly - even though he had still not looked at her. His eyes were instead trained on the book that he was flipping over in his hands nervously. "Aren't they just…fairytales?"

"Not in the magical world," Hermione answered softly…as she again empathized with his confusion and culture-shock. "In fact, they are quite common where I am from. I know many people who have found their mates and completed their soulbonds. In fact, you even know one, as well. Luna met her soulmate, Rolf, very soon after the night that…well…the night that you saved us."

"Soulmates…is that what _we_ are? Is that why I feel so… _electrified_ …when I am around you?" he asked uncertainly as he slowly looked up and met her eyes. The resulting jolt seemed to affirm his suspicions…and he just did not know how he felt about that. It was so completely outside of his realm of experience. "Is that why the Rider picked _me_ that night…instead of Gabe…or someone else? Was it because I had a _soulmate…_ and that made me stronger?"

"Yes…I believe so," she answered honestly to all of his questions. After all, he had to be able to make an informed decision. If he was going to choose her…choose _them_ …it was going to be for the right reasons. "Here, I picked out another book that should help you to understand."

Robbie just glanced at the title of the second book as she held it out towards him. It was the same one, _Soulmates from Different Worlds,_ that had been mentioned in the last book. He reached for it at first, but then dropped his hand and looked back up at her sharply. "Did you know about this...us...the entire time?" he asked, and a bit of distrust crept into his voice again…before he paused and felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered that she had not lied to him about _anything_ and that she had actually been trying to keep her distance and make all of this craziness _easier_ for him to understand. Therefore, he reached over and took the book out of her hands, but then just set it to the side. He had decided that he did not want to read about their situation out of some impersonal book. "I _need_ for _you_ to tell me what is going on," he requested, instead.

"No, I didn't know…" Hermione answered quickly since she understood what he wanted to know, "…not until just a little while ago when I realized that you were the same man that I met that night." Robbie could see the honesty in her eyes with these words. Even the Rider reluctantly admitted, in the back of his mind, that she was telling the truth. Hermione continued to explain. "I knew that _he_ was my soulmate…and that was why I was so confused about my reaction to _you._ After all, once you meet your soulmate, you are no longer supposed to be…um…sexually attracted…to anyone else. After all, how could you be - when your mind, body, and soul all already know that there is a perfect person for you? That's why I could never be with someone like Phil…even though he is a great friend and I like him a lot. By the time that I met him, I had already met you first."

Robbie suddenly understood that was why he had really never been attracted to Daisy as more than just a friend, either – even though the woman was indisputably hot and tough…or Simmons, who was so pretty and sweet…or any of the other women whom he had met in the past couple of years. He had already met Hermione by that time...and now she was the only one he wanted. The sudden knowledge that he was also the only man for her…and that she felt the same burning attraction for him that he did for her suddenly set him on fire again - in a way that the Rider never could. However, he still had so many questions. Therefore, he was glad that she kept her distance. He did not think he would be able to control himself, otherwise.

He thought about what he had read, instead. "But…I'm not a wizard. I think I would have noticed that," he muttered until he suddenly remembered the phrase he had seen in that first book: _"within a span of two generations."_ Then he eyes widened with understanding. "My _abuela!"_ he breathed. At Hermione's questioning look, he explained. "I never met her in person, but there were always stories about my father's mother in Mexico. She was known as a _curandera_ , a traditional healer, and when I was younger my father would tell me about how the people in his village would come to her for medicine that she would make herself. However, strange and wonderful things always seemed to happen around her, too - like how it seemed she could communicate with animals…or make an impossibly small amount of food feed a large group of people…and even how although the family was quite poor, they always managed to have everything they needed...and that sometimes those things just seemed to appear... _like magic_. I remember that Papi would always laugh and tell his favorite stories about how salesmen and bill collectors could never seem to find their house. They would always ride right past it for some reason…even though friends and family never had any trouble visiting." He paused and looked back at Hermione with wonder in his eyes. "She really was a _bruja_ , wasn't she? She was a witch…just like you!"

"It does sound likely," Hermione agreed with a sweetly amused smile that made him suddenly realize that he believed her…about _everything._ Somehow, against all odds and logic, Hermione was his soulmate and they were meant to be together! He stood up and quickly crossed the small room to stand in front of her. He did not touch her, though, not yet. There was something that he had to do first.

"I know that it probably does not mean much now, but I'm _really_ sorry…about before," he said. Hermione just looked up at him hopefully, but this time _she_ was the one who did not understand. "The Rider," he clarified. "He could have destroyed you."

"What?" Hermione still seem confused for a moment, until she realized he was talking about the moment he realized that she was a witch. "Oh, Robbie!" she sighed. "No apologies are necessary! You just did not understand, yet. Plus, you could not have stopped him anyway, could you?"

Robbie was almost weak with gratitude that she was not angry, that she understood what had happened. However, he still had to shake his head in the negative. He really could not have stopped the Rider from hurting this wonderful woman…and he hated knowing that he was so powerless against the demon. Therefore, he was surprised to see Hermione's small smile turn into a grin then as she told him another exciting bit of information.

"We can fix that, you know. Now that you know the true connection between yourself and the Rider, you can equalize the relationship. He is no longer completely in control…simply because you are no longer afraid that he has taken your soul. That will make all of the difference in your reaction to him…and how you work together. You will see. However, if he still does not behave after that, then I will simply take you to meet Doctor Strange. The man can be a bit of a git, sometimes…but he did destroy Dormammu, the Demon of the Dark Dimension…and saved the entire world in the process, too. Therefore, a mere parasite Rider will be no trouble at all for him. By the way, he is the one who taught me my demon repellent spells, as well." At these words, Robbie actually felt the Rider exude a feeling that he had never felt from him before: _fear_ …and he knew that Hermione was right yet again. As the Rider's fear turned into reluctant acceptance at his situation, Robbie could actually feel the demon's agreement to work with his host and the hostmate, knowing that it was far better than the alternative – banishment to the Dark Dimension. Robbie found then that he could not stop the grin that threatened to take over _his_ face. Nor could he stop the urge to kiss the woman who had opened his eyes to so many amazing truths.

For her part, Hermione finally saw the acknowledgement and acceptance in his eyes right before their lips touched. It was exactly what she needed and, in her relief and happiness, she let go of the restraints that she had been holding over her emotions and her actions…and gave herself to him freely. Robbie made his choice, as well. Therefore, that kiss exploded into a desire that consumed them both as their bond demanded to be completed _immediately_. They found that they could neither taste nor touch each other enough as their clothes were frantically removed and haphazardly thrown around the room.

Once Robbie saw her scars, however, his desire-fogged brain abruptly cleared. "What happened to you? Who in the hell did this to you?" he growled as he stared at the scars across her neck and shoulders...and then lightly touched both the thick purplish slash across her abdomen and the carving on her arm. She shivered with pleasure at his touch - even though she could feel his anger...and see the hint of fire in his eyes as even the Rider took umbrage at the hostmate's condition.

Hermione just laughed, however, since her scars no longer held any power over her. "We all have our demons, Robbie," she explained instead. "Yours are just a little more literal than most. However, mine are all now dead, so there is nothing left for either you or the Spirit of Vengeance to avenge…even though I do appreciate the offer from you both." With that she pulled the man closer, skin to skin, and kissed him in a thrilling way that set both his mouth and body on fire in that special way again before she finally pulled him down with her on the bed.

The resulting experience was wonderfully hard and fast…full of a need and hunger for completion that had been unfulfilled for far too long on both sides. Therefore, their pleasure came quickly, one just slightly before the other, but with an intensity that shocked them both. Afterwards, they collapsed together; completely satisfied, but too exhausted to even move. In fact, sleep overtook them both almost immediately…and it was the first deep natural rest that either of them had experienced in a long time. It was also a sign of the successful completion of a soulbond between two halves which had finally become a whole.

* * *

The next morning, Daisy smiled as she found their cups still on the kitchen table. It was obvious that the coffee drinkers had left the kitchen in a hurry…together. When Coulson came in soon afterwards and asked her what was so amusing, she pointed to the long-abandoned mugs. "From the way that Robbie was acting about her yesterday, I should have known that that they would not need _me_ to make the earth move for them." Coulson caught on to her meaning quickly.

"What? Ugh! No sexual references before my morning caffeine, if you please," he stated firmly as he poured out a cup from the pot that Hermione had made much earlier. After his first couple of sips of the now even stronger stuff, he looked thoughtfully back at the cups that had been left-behind and noted that one of them was his. He ignored that minor detail for a moment as he shook his head, "A demon host and a witch…the world will never be the same." He paused to sigh. "Remind me later to threaten to kick his ass if he hurts her."

"You're only going to threaten him?" Daisy asked with amusement - since she knew how much Coulson liked their consultant witch.

"Are you kidding? I have seen her in action. Neither he nor the Ghost Rider stand a chance if either one of them pisses her off…and that is not even considering what all of her magical and superhero friends would do to them!"

Daisy just laughed and topped off his cup for him as she agreed that Robbie definitely had his hands full with that particular woman. It was ironic because she had no way of knowing that the subjects of their conversation were awake again and proving her correct at that very moment. Robbie's hands were definitely full, but so were Hermione's - as they moved together; slower and more thoroughly this time around, towards another mutually satisfying conclusion…one that was also the beginning of their new life together.

* * *

The Ghost Rider and the Witch were now a bonded team, in more ways than one…and they would soon become known as a force to be reckoned with against all forms of evil. After all, they had both fire _and_ magic on their side!


End file.
